halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ehilend
Halo: Reach So, according to the Halo: Reach project page, Ehiled doesn't exist anymore. I don't really recall where in particular Ehilend was mentioned in the Fall of Reach, but that might be because it's been a while since I read it, so I'll have to trust it was there. Anyways a specified page number would be nice. To the point, the project page mentions Reach as having two natural satellites, Turul and Csodaszarvas, but Ehilend is nowhere to be found. Does this mean it's been retconned away? Maybe. Or maybe it's just another name for Cso...etc, made up because its name is so hard to spell. Or, it's an orbital object so small it isn't classified as a Moon. But are we going to trust the project page and assume Reach has only two natural satellites, or count Ehilend in as the third? Even if it's an alternative name for either one of those two moons, we have no way to know which one it is. --Jugus (Talk | ) 10:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ehilend was from the John-117 page of the Bestiarum, where the data in the sidebox pertained to his "homeworld," Epsilon Eridani II. Its pretty much what I've suspected all along - Bungie have decided that Eridanus secundus is a part of the Epsilon Eridani system. In this case, Ehilend is the natural satellite of Eridanus II. Oh, it feels so good to be vindicated! -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::So, Ehilend is the moon of Eridanus II and not Reach. But if they are in the same system, and Reach's the second planet, shouln't Eridanus II be technically Reach? Also, Eridanus secundus is not the same as Eridanus II; Secundus is a rebel-occupied asteroid habitat while Eridanus II was a proper colony world. Though this makes it all confusing; If we were to assume Eridanus II was Reach, the inconsistency still exists. Two moons, but no Ehilend. So, Eridanus II can't be Reach. Plus, Eridanus II was described as being totally different from Reach; a peaceful outer colony world, nothing like the military fortress that is Reach. Also, First Strike makes it very clear that the (fictional) Eridanus system and Epsilon Eridani system are two separate star systems. Unless, the description of Eridanus II is completely ignored and the planet doesn't exist anymore in its original form, and therefore the planet's supposed glassing in 2530 didn't happen either.--Jugus (Talk | ) 11:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh god damn it...yeah, I've just rollbacked the edits I just so proudly announced thanks to your cold hard logic. I still believe that this is the case, its just that all my evidence has just shredded itself before my eyes. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I was just preparing to put my logic aside and reluctantly accept they were in the same system, but okay. I just hope we could get an extensive clarification to all this. Normally, I'd be comfortable with them being retconned into the same, but it would just require so much ignoring of established facts or events. Even i don't like the idea of them being different, it creates too much confusion. Sometimes it feels even Bungie employees like Staten confuse the two systems. But facts can't be ignored, unless Bungie explicitly states all things referring to the systems being separate are now retconned out of existence. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Anyways, in this light, the question remains: If Ehilend is the moon of John's homeworld, as stated in the Beastiarum, it can't be the moon of Reach at the same time. The beastiarum says it's in the Epsilon Eridani system, but other sources say Eridanus II is in the Eridanus system. Furthermore, the Reach page says Reach has no moon called Ehilend. So, we can assume Ehilend is the moon of Eridanus II and not Reach.--Jugus (Talk | ) 12:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) At this point, our #1 priority is to find the page in FoR where Ehilend is mentioned. It's possible that the one who created this article misunderstood something.Mutoid Chief 18:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Again, Ehilend has only been mentioned in the Bestiarum. It hasn't been mentioned in any of the books - in this case, it looks like it has simply been retconned out of existence. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::More likely than a blatant retcon is, that they realized the mistake they'd made in the Beastiarum, that is, assuming John's homeworld was in the Epsilon Eridani system. And now they corrected this mistake by stating two things we didn't know before: ::A. Reach is the second planet in Epsilon Eridani, making it and Eridanus II impossible to be in the same system. ::B. Reach has two moons and no moon called Ehilend. ::So, in light of the new Reach info, I vote we ignore the "Epsilon Eridani" mention in the Beastiarum and assume Ehilend orbits Eridanus II instead of Reach. The Beastiarum page describes John's homeworld and we know it can't be in Epsilon Eridani.--Jugus (Talk | ) 14:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC)